Dollhouse: The 35th Hunger Games (SYOT)
by Misticall
Summary: Sometimes the Gamemakers decide to make a particularly horrible arena. It makes good TV for the Capitol audience and reminds the districts of their rebellion. But for the tributes, it is hell itself. Welcome to the Dollhouse. The dolls are always watching.
1. SYOT

_**~Dollhouse: The 35th Hunger Games~**_

 **SYOT Form**

1) Name, District, Gender (Please don't make up ridiculous names. District-themed names are perfectly fine, as long as they are for the right district. Example - Don't name a District 3 tribute Coal)

2) Family and Friends (Please include details.)

3) Personality (Remember that they should have flaws.)

4) Weapon of choice (If they have one, which they probably don't. No Mary Sue/Gary Stus, please.)

5) How far you'd like them to make it (Be realistic. Take age into account as well!)

6) What type of people they'd ally with and/or have a romantic relationship with (Just a short description of what type of person they'd be attracted to.)

7) Weaknesses (at least 2) and strengths (up to 3)

8) Reaping outfit and Interview outfit

9) Prep team/Stylist

10) District Token

 **I may change your tributes a bit, so if you're submitting, remember that some details may not be final!**

Thanks in advance to whoever submits. And as always, may the odds be _ever_ in your favour.

 _~Mist_

Tribute List

(any empty spot is free for you to submit)

1F: Aurora Catalani

1M: Solaris Delacruz

2F: Starling Martinez

2M: Mercury Onyx

3F:

3M:

4F: Cerulea Rivers

4M: Tyde Banks

5F:

5M:

6F:

6M:

7F: Indigo Woods

7M:

8F: Lorelei Thorne

8M:

9F: Luma Wilcox

9M:

10F:

10M:

11F: Poppy Orchards

11M:

12F: Lydia Lancaster

12M:

Additional Information:

For every tribute I accept from you, you get 10,000 dollars of sponsor money. You only receive the money if I _accept_ it, not just for submitting, so don't spam tribute submissions. Sponsor money can be used for supplies, food, water, and other things to help tributes out in the Games. You also receive 1,000 dollars for every review you make. Only one review per chapter counts, and it should be of quality, not spam.

Additionally, there will be votes held with every new chapter for which tributes you'd like to survive longer. The tributes with the most votes will probably stay longer.

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _~Mist_


	2. District 1 Reapings

_~Aurora Catalani, District 1~_

You may expect me to be scared. Eager, maybe. Or even anxious. But on the morning of the Reaping, I'm just honestly surprised. Surprised that I'm _not_ afraid. Anyone else in my position definitely would be, wouldn't they? Volunteering for the Hunger Games isn't considered an easy task to most. But I just stand up, brush the silvery hair from my face, and prepare for the long day ahead of me.

Apparently, though, an adorable five-year-old has other ideas. When I open my bedroom door, Angelina's standing outside with her signature puppy eyes. "Auri... I don't want you to go," she says with a pout. This isn't entirely unexpected. After all, she only just had "the talk" with our parents. The one where she learned about the Hunger Games. And then she learned I was training for them... I've seen this coming for a while now.

"It's gonna be just fine, Angie," I say in my best sisterly tone. "I'm just gonna go to the Capitol, and I'm gonna be on TV! And then I'm gonna come back to you and Mommy and Daddy, okay?"

Her pout begins to turn back into a cheerful expression as she says, "Okay, Auri!", but I know she's not entirely convinced. "Can we have breakfast now? Mommy said she would make something special for us today."

"Not yet, Ang, I've gotta go shower, remember? And I have to change into my dress." 

"Oh... Okay!" With that, Angelina darts off, no doubt anticipating the delicious meal to come.

Now that she's gone, I walk into the bathroom Angelina and I share. I quickly undress and step into the shower. In all honesty, I don't like water much. I don't hate it, but I don't like being in it more than is absolutely needed, so my shower only lasts about five minutes. After I towel off, I walk into my room and put my dirty clothes into the hamper in my closet.

As soon as I look into the closet, I immediately notice the Reaping dress that my mother's sent me. It's the purest white, with streaks of bright colours. Immediately, I know that my mother has made this dress to resemble the aurora borealis – my namesake. When I put the dress on, I look in the mirror, and gasp at my reflection. The gleaming rainbow dress compliments my silvery-blonde hair that makes me look as if I am a living version of my name. I smile and pose at the mirror to prepare for the cameras. Of course, I've learned countless methods of seduction. At the Academy, we learn how to kill children and make the audience love us for it.

I feel confident and beautiful when I walk out my door, and the compliments from my parents and sister help reinforce that feeling. "Oh my Snow, you look just _stunning,_ Aurora!" my mother coos. "I just _knew_ it would look beautiful on you. It's a special fabric, specially made in District 8."

Angelina adds, "Yeah, Auri! You look really pretty, like the models from the Capitol!" I blush at the compliment – I'm nowhere near the supermodels on the Capitol magazines.

"Aura, you look simply amazing! I'm so proud of you, sweetie," my father says.

"Aww, thanks, you guys! But we should hurry to get to the Reaping on time," I say. With that, everyone begins to eat. I fill my plate with pancakes and maple syrup. My mother's an amazing chef, so the food is amazing as always. When we're done, one of our Avoxes comes to take the dirty dishes. Then I stand up and say, "Can we go to the Reaping now, Mother?" She nods, and we begin our walk to the square. District 1 is a beautiful place, with elegant fountains and beautiful architecture, and I admire the view as we continue along. Eventually, we reach our destination. Even though I've seen it countless times, I still gasp in awe at the sight of the square. It's been decorated in the finest luxuries District 1 has to offer.

I can't look at the square forever, though, and I walk up to where the blood-testing is. After waiting in line a few minutes, the lady pricks my finger with a needle and scans the blood. "All right, you're ready to go," she says, and I walk up to the 18-year old girls' pen. The rest of the girls in the pen take one look at me and back up a bit, knowing I'll be volunteering today.

Mayor Everflair walks onto the stage along with our escort, Alainia Silverton. She's dressed in feathers this year. Ugh. Even those of us from District 1 can see that some of the trends in the Capitol are simply insane. The Mayor begins to read the Treaty of Treason in a loud voice. I look around me. Nobody looks scared. Why would they be? Here in District 1, they can count on the golden volunteers every year to keep them safe.

My stomach begins to turn a bit, and I have to fight the fear that's rising up in me. _Control it, Aurora,_ I tell myself. _You've been training 8 years for this._ Some of the anxiety that's bubbling in my gut has faded away, and my breathing returns to normal.

By now, the Mayor has finished reading the Treaty, and Alainia walks up to the stage. A few feathers fall of her ridiculous outfit, and I have to hold back a laugh. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen of District 1!" she says to loud applause. "It's such an honor to be here with you today! Welcome to the Reaping of the 35th Annual Hunger Games! As always, ladies first!", she announces excitedly. A gloved hand reaches into the girls' bowl. "Ellie Lotte!"

The girl who was chosen runs up to the stage. She's not afraid at all, in fact, she's smiling and waving to the cameras. Here, being Reaped is an exciting experience that can make you pretty popular at school. Alainia gives the call for volunteers. I don't rush up right away, instead choosing to wait for the right moment. Sure enough, the girl's smile begins to turn into a scared look, and at that second, I walk up slowly, yet elegantly. When Elainia asks me my name, I look directly into the cameras. "My name is Aurora Catalani. And I will shine like the northern lights I was named for."

 _May the odds be ever in your favour._

 _~Solaris Delacruz, District 1~_

I've been called many things throughout my life. Handsome. Charming. Deadly. And it's true that I am all of those things, but when I'm alone, I'm quirky. The real me isn't the one that I've learned to be at the Academy. It's the one who just wants out of a life of endless boredom. In District 1, unless you're born in a prestigious family, you just don't have many interesting things in your life. Making jewelry or mining graphite can only get you so far. And then there's the Hunger Games. An escape route from the lonely, poor lives we lead.

There are people like me all over Panem- people who have exceptional minds but can't use them. But if I became a Victor, I'd be able to study anything I wanted. I might even be allowed to go to the Capitol. That's why I've been training. Even if I die in the arena, I'd prefer that than a meaningless life, doing the same things over and over, every single day.

I repeat these things to myself as I wake up. It helps me realize what I'm going into these Games for. Slowly, I rub the sleep from my eyes and stand. I yawn and stretch before going into the bathroom for a

shower. I intentionally make the water cold to wake myself up, and it works. I yelp at the feeling of the coldness. Because it's so cold, I only take a few minutes, and in no time I'm toweled and heading towards my room.

As a son of a graphite miner and a tailor, I'm not exactly rolling in money, so the Academy provided the outfit I'd wear for the Reapings. It's a white suit with a gold trim, and when I look in the mirror, I do look pretty handsome, if I do say so myself. Of course, the rest of the district doesn't agree with me. Even before the Dark Days, our district has always been a bit... _prejudiced_ towards people with dark features. Around 90% of the people here are light-skinned, golden-haired, and blue-eyed. The few of us unlucky enough to have even one dark feature are mocked. My tan skin, black hair, and dark brown hair have caused me a friendless and lonely life.

I snap out of it. All this negative thinking has got to me. I smile at my reflection a last time before heading out the door. As soon as I get near the kitchen, the smell of freshly-baked bread wafts through the air. My mother is just pulling the loaves out of the oven when she sees me.

"Oh, Sol... you look so handsome," she coos. "I'm so proud of you. I just know you're going to come back soon." My mother has long since accepted that I have to do this, and I'm thankful for that. For the first few years, she just cried and refused to talk about it.

"Thanks, Mom." I reply, blushing. My mother's the greatest person I know – she's always there for us in hard times. "We should get going soon, though." I quickly finish the meal she's made for me and we start the walk to the square. District 1's beauty is something I can appreciate, unlike the community that has tried their hardest to push me down. I'm lost in thought by the time we reach the square, and I have to snap out of it.

I walk to the identification line, and an official-looking woman in a white suit pricks my finger and tests my blood. I'm let in to go with the rest of the 18-year old boys. They notice my arrival and immediately clear a path, knowing that I'm this year's volunteer. I can't help but smirk at their behaviour.

The mayor comes on to the stage in his silver suit, and my heart races with anticipation. He reads the Treaty of Treason, and then lets our escort, whose name I can't remember for the life of me, Elanya or something, comes up and brings out the Reaping balls. Thousands of small paper slips flutter around in the huge glass ball, and she draws the girl's name. A cheery-looking girl comes up onto the stage, and when the call for volunteers is made, a blonde-haired girl walks up. I don't recognize her at first, but after she gives her name, I realise she's one of the girls who used to tease me about my dark features. Great. I make a mental note to snap her neck the first chance I get.

Now the escort is reaching into the boys' Reaping ball. She draws the name, and a tall 17-year old walks onto the stage. He looks strong, and probably works in the quarries. He would've probably lasted a while into the games, but we'll never find out, as I cry 'I volunteer!' when she gives the call.

The escort makes some simpering remark about how handsome I am and asks for my name. "Solaris Delacruz," I answer. As we walk towards the trains, I realise, _This is it. No turning back now._

 _May the odds be ever in your favour._

 **A/N: I apologize for how long that chapter took to get released. I just recently got out of school, and I've only now been starting to focus on writing. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Make sure to give me criticism in the reviews, and make sure to submit tributes! I need more slots to be filled so I can continue writing.**

 **~ _Sincerely,_**

 _ **Mist**_


End file.
